


Surtout pour toi

by Garance



Series: MarvelShot [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bad Ending, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Retelling, Vormir u bitch
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Natasha. Vormir. La pierre.C'était à lui de le faire.





	Surtout pour toi

Surtout pour toi

  
Clint sentit sa main trembler. Putain, sa mort, la fin tant attendue était devant lui. 10 mètres au maximum et il était libre de tout poids. Simplement parti à jamais. Même s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se répéter que c'était juste pour unr pierre qu'il le ferait, il avait aussi dans sa bouche cette arrière pensée stressante que c'était pour sauver le monde et l'univers de Thanos, pour sauver sa famille. Clint avait peur de s'avouer qu'il était terrorisé. Depuis cinq ans, op espérait ce jour, et maintenant qu'il y était, il tremblotait désespérément comme un enfant. Natasha était à côté de lui, frissonnant aussi, fixant comme lui le précipice, la mort devant eux. Le dernier gouffre. Natasha se tourna vers lui et il fit de même, prêt à lui faire ses adieux, dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, il pouvait voir plus que de la peur, il y avait de la tristesse, une peine inconsidérée. Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà compris que c'était son dernier saut...

  
''Clint, je... J'ai passé des années fantastiques à tes côtés...''

''Pareil Nat, alors s'il te plaît, quand je ne serai plus là, prends soin de toi, des autres, et si on réussit, prends soin de ma famille.''

''Clint... Ce n'est pas... Non.''

''Natasha, non, laisse-moi le faire, tous les deux, on le savait bien quand on est partis. Quoi qu'il nous en coûte. J'ai... Je n'ai pas peur Nat, alors laisse-moi le faire. C'est à moi de le faire.'' Clint posa ses deux mains sur les joues de Natasha, sa voix commençait à se morceler alors que les yeux de son amie brillaient tristement

''Clint non, ta famille t'attend, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Plsu rien ne m'attend, alors que toi, tu as des enfants à élever !'' Une larme roula sur la joue de Natasha, Clint sentit sa gorge se comprimer

''Nat ! Bruce t'attend, moi, personne n'est là, d'accord ? Je dois le faire !''

''Non, je refuse...''

  
Clint ferma les yeux alors qu'il poussait Romanoff sur le côté, puisant dans ses réserves pour courir jusqu'à la falaise, le dernier saut, le dernier envol du faucon... Du moins, l'oiseau s'écroula sous la décharge de la veuve noire. Il ne lui restait que deux mètres à parcourir, et les autres pourraient sauver le monde. Deux mètres. 'Allez Barton, bouge-toi, c'est ton moment de gloire...' Jusqu'à ce que Natasha court à son tour jusqu'au bord. Non non non pas elle... Clint serra les dents en donnant tout pour se relever, sauta au même moment que Natasha pour la tenir contre lui une dernière fois, rapidement il tira une flèche-grapin et leur permis de rester accrochés au gouffre. Clint se sentait faible alors qu'il retenait douloureusement Natasha sous lui, il ne voulait pas la laisser tomber, ça ne devait pas être elle, ça devait être lui. Barton délogea son regard du précipice qui l'attendait pour se concentrer une toute dernière fois sur Natasha. Sa Natasha. Sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, témoin de mariage, marraine. Tout. Natasha ne devait pas prendre sa responsabilité, pas cette fois !

  
''Clint, s'il te plaît...'' Natasha lui supplia, mais c'était impossible pour lui de l'abandonner

''Non !'' Clint s'écria, c'était son sacrifice, pas le seul

''Laisse-moi le faire...'' Nat murmura, une nouvelle larme coulant sur son visage

''Putain non Natasha...'' Clint réalisa, ses lèvres plissées par la souffrance de l'instant, qu'il pleurait aussi

''Tout va bien Clint... Tout va bien se passer...''

''Non ! S'il te plaît ne fais pas ça Natasha...''

''Tout va bien...''

  
Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, Natasha tira sur son bras en rebondissant sur la paroi... Putain non... Clint la regarda tomber, chuter... C'était horrible, il ne pouvait qu'observer lentement et douloureusement Natasha parcourir les derniers mètres en pleurant... Il ne détourna le regard que quand il entendit le craquement. Ensuite la lumière l'emporta, et Clint se réveilla dans l'eau, la pierre à la main. Il devait rentrer, mais il n'en avait plus le courage maintenant, Clint se laissa retomber dans le bassin, fixant le ciel de Vormir en priant inutilement pour son amie... Il se détestait tellement de ne rien avoir pu faire, ça aurait dû être lui, ça devait être lui ! Clint pleura à chaudes larmes quelques minutes, peut-être quelques heures sur la planète de la mort, il ne pouvait pas rentrer tout de suite, pas chevrotant et endeuillé de la sorte... Il ramènerait la pierre aux autres, et il tuerait Thanos, peu lui importait s'il devait mourir pour cela...

  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Et bonnes vacances :D


End file.
